


[天然/OA]Something for your love

by nainogana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainogana/pseuds/nainogana





	[天然/OA]Something for your love

　　　  
　　　  
　　　正值适合对坐谈心的时节，相叶带着酒到大野的房间两个人席地而坐聊人生和理想。

　　　staff特地给大野准备的钓鱼杂志翻到一半被闲置一旁，两个人端着杯子咕噜噜地喝起了酒，酒喝得微醺，话却越讲越热血——虽然大部分都是相叶在说，大野跟着附和，然后沉默一下，相叶接着说，大野接着讲点模糊的回应。

　　　他们干杯，互相给对方倒酒，酒喝完的时候，两个人还没有醉到了不得的程度，但相叶抱着大野哭得已经是稀里哗啦，大野拉着相叶的衬衣下摆也是眼泪鼻涕一把。

　　　相叶脸埋在大野的肩膀上，大野虽然个子跟体型都小小的，但手臂和肩膀却意外很结实，而且身上也暖暖香香，让相叶觉得超级有安全感，渐渐地就不哭了。他吸着鼻涕讲O酱，我们这样真是好恶心哦，大野也吸着鼻涕呼呼呼地笑起来，拍拍相叶的背，说是哦爱拔酱，怎么回事啦，明明都是两个大叔了。  
　　　

　　　然后他们勾肩搭背满身酒臭地进了浴室。  
　　　

　　　喝了酒不适合泡澡，相叶就跟大野两个人坐在不算特别大的浴缸边上，打着水互相给对方搓背，相叶给大野搓背的时候，聊到入浴剂的话题，顺便问起了大野的泡澡近况，大野摇着头讲不行啊，还是超苦手的，最多五分钟……相叶诶了一声，说可O酱你以前，刚下水就超受不了的诶？

　　　大野听了又笑起来，肩膀猫在相叶手底下一抖一抖地，相叶一时兴起，就在凑近他脖子的地方下手捏了捏，大野喊着好痒啊整个人蜷成一团，驮着背上也跟着他笑得一抖一抖的肥皂泡，有点滑稽，又有点可爱。

　　　因为酒精作用加上浴室的热气，大野和相叶完全变成了红通通的两个人。相叶看着这样的大野，大野看着这样的相叶，两个人毫不羞耻赤裸裸地帮对方搓澡，当然毕竟都是男人，该有的你有我有全都有，以前日子艰苦和算不上艰苦的胡闹的时候，门把几个人挤在一起洗澡也并不是什么稀奇的事，除了松润对跟门把一起兄弟见兄弟这件事有着刻在星座里的抵触之外，其他几个人的内心跟肉体都是很free的。  
　　　  
　　　就好比如相叶和大野。  
　　　  
　　　他们搓完澡，只套了内裤，就又勾肩搭背地出了浴室，这个时候酒的后劲终于慢慢返回来，大野坐在柔软的地毯上，本来想接着翻他的钓鱼资讯，可却渐渐有些困了起来，相叶也昏昏欲睡，他耷拉着眼皮，轻声喊着大野的各种昵称，利达？Captain？O酱？你困不困？你……你困不困？

　　　大野摇摇头，又发现相叶根本没在看自己这边，只好开口说没有哦，爱拔酱是困了吗。  
　　　  
　　　这根本是不需要回答的一个问句，相叶已经是脑袋低下去像快要碰到肚子那样地犯着瞌睡了，他顿了好一会儿才回答大野，这好一会儿的功夫，就让他整个被睡魔整得黏黏搭搭，相叶换了个姿势窝在大野房间的沙发里，抱着沙发上的靠枕，手扯着上头的流苏，沉入了迷糊的睡梦。  
　　　  
　　　这本来该是很稀松平常的事，喝困了酒留宿而已，这也不是第一次。后来他们开始了交往，又是一个合适的时节，大野的房间里被相叶塞了很多吃的东西，用的东西，又带来了很多酒。相叶又一次在大野的沙发上睡得迷迷糊糊，第二天醒的时候，睁开眼也依旧有个大野趴在一边冲着他软软地笑。  
　　　  
　　　相叶脑子断片儿还没被接上，他揉着眼想今天是不是还有活动要跑，是不是还要接着去彩排的最后一次确认，是不是他又睡过了头，新编的舞蹈动作又被自己一觉睡得忘记了多少，他在晨起的低气压里埋怨自己，就被大野一把揽住来了一个熊抱。  
　　　  
　　　爱拔酱醒了吗，只听大野说，没关系的，今天是休假哦。  
　　　  
　　　啊，是了。相叶清醒过来，让人热血沸腾的一切完结在昨天，大家在夜色的烟火里握着麦克风大喊大叫地胡闹，在舞台上飞跑，场内数万人手里的荧光棒挥挥闪闪，织成一片在会场内绽放的烟花，结束之后他们大汗淋漓，又累又开心，喝了很多酒。

　　　相叶回抱住大野，脑袋埋在大野好闻的颈窝里，大野即使看不见相叶的表情，也知道他一定是一脸很寂寞的样子。  
　　　  
　　　爱拔酱，变了很多哦。大野说。  
　　　  
　　　诶？！相叶吓了一跳，赶紧抬起头来，面对面眼对眼地看着大野进行反驳：没有变啦！没有变啦！！O酱你仔细看，你眼前的还是我哦！！！你仔细看！！！  
　　　  
　　　大野于是真的遵从相叶的话，认真地看着相叶，可他看着看着突然兀自笑起来，肩膀一耸一耸。相叶被颤得不舒服，他感觉自己简直就像变成了那时候的肥皂泡一样，挂在大野的身上，被搓得四散开来，又变成泡泡轻飘飘地飞起一片，剩下的堆在一起闷闷地摇来晃去。相叶就这样闷闷地一口咬上大野领口处露出来的锁骨，大野被他咬得发痒，笑得更厉害了，大野明亮的笑声传进相叶的耳朵里，敲打着他的耳膜，相叶的嘴唇又向上，紧贴着大野的脖颈，大野的颈动脉在他的嘴唇下安定地跳动，相叶感到安心，又觉得不做点什么不行，于是歪着头含住大野的喉结，舔了舔。

　　　大野觉得越发地痒了，但这种痒带着骚动的意味从肚子底下挠上心头来，与刚才的感觉已经有点变味儿了，于是他往后躲了躲，而相叶目光灼灼地看着大野，大野直接亲上了相叶的嘴唇。  
　　　  
　　　相叶睡了一个晚上起来，因为昨夜的酒而口干舌燥，大野才将相叶发干的嘴唇舔湿，舌尖就被相叶给纠缠住，相叶舌尖抵着大野的舌头将它顶回大野的口腔，然后温柔又带些急切地继续纠缠着不放。这个吻里面混进了两个人的味道，相叶就像渴了太久的人看见水一样，用自己的嘴唇摩擦着大野的，舌头在大野口腔里搅动，唾液被挤压出啧啧的声响。

　　　然后他们的牙齿不小心磕在了一起，大野被撞到下意识地闭嘴，不小心咬到了相叶想为此逃开的舌尖。

　　　相叶痛得立刻后仰捂住了嘴巴，大野连忙凑过去道歉，问说，没、没事吧？

　　　相叶捂着嘴摇头，手掌把脸颊的肉挤得向上鼓出来两块，眼睛还因为痛而变得更加水亮，可爱到一点说服力也没有。

　　　大野凑上去亲亲相叶捂着嘴的手背，相叶却突然不好意思起来，想要躲开，大野拉开相叶捂嘴的手，去亲相叶的嘴角，接着大野沿着唇线，舔进了相叶的嘴里，勾住相叶之前被他咬痛的舌尖，抚慰一般地吮吸。  
　　　

　　　他们陷入了一次漫长的舌吻。  
　　　  
　　　至少大野是这样感觉的，因为相叶一只手托着他的后脑加深了这个安抚意味的吻，而另一只手则在他身上很是有些下流地抚摸，大野被相叶按摩得太过舒服，连换气都忘记了，当相叶松开他的时候，大野都有点恍惚。

　　　大野眼前朦朦胧胧，相叶松开他，他还下意识地想要追随着相叶的嘴唇而前倾，相叶捧住大野的脸，跟大野鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

　　　  
　　　我们来做吧，相叶蹭蹭大野，说，O酱，你在听吗？

　　　大野喝醉了一样笑起来，他喝醉了之后，会变得健谈又黏人，变得更加地可爱；而他有欲求的时候，又会变得特别帅气。所以变得可爱又帅气的大野点了点头，说，那我们去更舒服些的地方。  
　　　  
　　　于是相叶拉着大野一路黏黏乎乎地到了床上，中途还划了个拳决定谁在上面，这并没有别的意思，因为承受的一方总是要更辛苦一点，而这两个人互相又都温柔过头了。  
　　　  
　　　相叶输掉了，扁扁嘴蹭到床头去拿润滑剂和套子，大野则在一边把自己脱得精光，大野的性器已经半勃，可怜兮兮地翘在那里。相叶拿好了一会儿要用的必需品，也把自己脱得精光，扑过去继续跟大野接吻。

　　　他们赤条条地抱在一起，相叶把大野压在身下，急切地亲吻着大野，手里把两个人的性器握在一起撸动，大野伸手扶着相叶的肩膀，将相叶推起来，相叶下意识地还想凑上前去，大野蹭蹭他，说爱拔酱，没关系的，让我来吧。

　　　相叶顿住，然后松开了手，大野坐起来，亲了亲相叶的脸颊。随后他沿着相叶脖颈的线条向下，亲吻对方的胸口和乳头。贴近心脏的地方，能感受到相叶加速的心跳，大野笑着抬头飞快地在相叶下巴上啄了一口，在相叶反应过来之前，握住了他的小兄弟。

　　　大野俯下身去，不太熟练地舔着相叶还未完全勃起的性器，一边抚摸着下面的囊袋，相叶因为强烈的快感刺激脸涨得通红，呼吸急促。他刚想跟大野说可以了，不用做这些的，大野就一口将他的性器给含进了嘴里，相叶一句话硬生生被拗成了胡乱的呻吟，而大野又尝试着将他的性器含得深了一些，只留给相叶看他圆圆的后脑勺。相叶用尽了他剩下的所有理智来克制自己不要有任何动作，大野温热的口腔包裹着他的性器，舌头还坏心地舔弄，大野上下动着脑袋为相叶服务，快感让相叶无所适从地喘息，两手虚虚抱着大野的后脑不知道是想要推开他还是想让大野将他含得更深。

　　　堆积的快感沿着脊柱向上爬升，达到临界点的时候相叶把大野的头推了起来，可那都是徒劳的，精液不受控制地洒在他的小腹，床单，还有大野的脸上。  
　　　

　　　相叶躺倒，羞得想要立刻把自己塞进哪条缝隙里去。  
　　　  
　　　大野拉过相叶的手，让他坐起来，要求相叶自己来擦干净他脸上的精液，还好大野脸上并没有弄到多少，不过即使这样也足够色情了。

　　　大野乖乖地将头低在相叶跟前，圆圆的脸上还挂着糟糕的液体，完全没有一点年长者的样子，相叶擦干净了大野的脸颊，在他指尖经过大野嘴边的时候，大野偏头含住了它们。

　　　大野用不久前含住相叶性器的方式含住了相叶的手指，他吮吸相叶的指尖，满怀暗示地舔他的指缝，相叶从没想过人被舔弄手指也能得到快感，不过他现在已经足够了解了。大野在相叶发出呻吟的时候，就放过了他的手指，转去和相叶接吻，相叶在大野嘴里尝到了自己精液不怎么友善的味道，还有一种莫名的微妙甜味，让他感到口干舌燥。

　　　  
　　　精液还有甜味吗，因为混进了唾液才变甜的吗，那不是真跟牛奶一样了，相叶在脑中展开了不科学的妄想：啊，又或者，因为接吻对象是O酱所以才变甜的吧。  
　　　  
　　　大野一边跟相叶接吻，一边打开了润滑剂的瓶子，沾了一手的湿滑液体，为相叶扩张。  
　　　  
　　　后穴被一点点深入撑开的感觉并没有那么好，但也不算很糟糕，大野安慰着相叶的唇舌，空出来的另一只手也把相叶的性器照顾的很好。

　　　可时间渐渐过去，这扩张简直像没有尽头，在大野加入第三根手指的时候，相叶已经软成一滩，连追着大野索要亲吻的力气都没有了。中途他又射了一次，小腹连到股间都糟糕成一片，相叶连埋怨大野是个坏心人的想法都丢到了一旁，他喊大野，像以前那样各种昵称都喊了一遍，哑着嗓子喘息着说O酱……可以了，快……快进来吧……

　　　大野也忍得辛苦，所以也不再坏心地欺负相叶。他戴好了套子，终于进入了相叶，两个人都因为满足，发出了一声舒服的叹息。

　　　相叶几乎都要觉得之前的扩张都是多余的，之前扩张的不适感也都是多余的，他能感觉到大野在慢慢地进入他，将他因为那漫长的前戏而感到空虚的后穴填满，还往他有些空落落的心里，也塞进了足量的棉花糖。  
　　　

　　　相叶几乎要流泪。  
　　　  
　　　大野开始动作，每一下都正好顶在能够刺激到相叶的位置，相叶之前已经射过两次，性器又一次半勃着，湿答答的，可怜兮兮。可相叶的后穴又太过舒服，大野觉得自己有点要失去控制，相叶喘息着环住大野的脖子，迷蒙看向他的眼神里还含着温暖又柔软的爱意，大野凑上去亲亲相叶的眼角，又亲亲相叶的嘴。  
　　　  
　　　——  
　　　  
　　　他们最后弄得满床乱七八糟，跑去浴室冲了个澡出来，两个人不约而同地一起窝进了一切开端的沙发。  
　　　  
　　　相叶有些脱力地趴在大野腿上，玩着大野的腿毛，大野被他凑近的呼气弄得大腿痒痒的，笑声粘乎乎地响在相叶耳边。

　　　相叶心里满满的都是甜度三个加号的棉花糖，又舒服又害羞，他又爬起来要去亲大野，大野不愿意让他亲，自己头一偏，又立刻凑回来叭地一口亲在相叶的脑门儿上。  
　　　  
　　　呀O酱！相叶埋怨，你这样简直就跟小孩子一样！！

　　　大野又只是笑，他捏捏相叶的脸，又摸摸相叶的胳膊。相叶没穿上衣，即使驼着背坐着也能看到很帅气的腹肌，所以大野又摸了摸相叶的腹肌。

　　　  
　　　爱拔酱以后有什么想的，不管什么事，都可以大胆地跟我们说哦。大野突然这样展开了一个没头尾的话题，表情也突然认真了起来。

　　　爱拔酱变得越来越强大，越来越了不起，也越来越温柔了，有些东西累积起来变化了——你先别急着反驳哦！——我知道，但那些就像衣服一样，变得好看，变得厚重，可穿着衣服的里面的人还是那样，那个人还是那个人的。  
　　　  
　　　他看着相叶，这样说，因为大家都知道爱拔酱很努力，所以爱拔酱也要更信任我们一点，更加依赖我们一点呀。  
　　　  
　　　相叶回望着大野，他们四目相对，这样突然认真起来的话题让相叶措手不及，涨红了脸。  
　　　  
　　　相叶只好扑上去又紧紧抱住了大野，让大野看不见自己就快控制不住的面部表情，大野又在他怀里笑起来，肩膀一抖一抖的，让相叶仿佛又变成了柔软的气泡，要飘起来，又黏连在一起。  
　　　

　　　可我已经是，依赖你们已经到分不开的地步了呀。  
　　　

 

　　　相叶这样想。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　END


End file.
